The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems used in transaction establishments, and more specifically to an apparatus for grouping electronic price labels.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from the PLU file.
EPLs today may be wired or wireless. Wireless EPLs may employ infrared or radio frequency transmitters to transmit acknowledgment signals acknowledging receipt of messages and to relay acknowledgment signals from other EPLs to receiving devices coupled to a main EPL computer.
Current shelf mounting arrangements for EPLs work well in a typical store environment. However, they are not well-suited for displaying price information on a family of products or a plurality of styles associated with a single product. They are also not well-suited for promoting items located on end-aisles, walls, and other promotional structures besides standard store shelving. Mass merchants, including department store retailers desire more flexibility in mounting EPLs to better promote their products.
Therefore, it would be desirable to group EPLs in containers, such as cassettes. It would also be desirable to provide a method of managing the groups.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, apparatus for grouping electronic price labels is provided.
The apparatus primarily includes a frame member for mounting the EPLs including a plurality of bays arranged in a plurality of rows and columns. The apparatus additionally includes a product description sheet mounted to the frame member including apertures for exposing displays within the EPLs. Optionally included are a product description sheet holder which mounts to the frame member for retaining the product description sheet against the front surface and a base for supporting the frame member on a flat surface.
A method of grouping EPLs includes the steps of inserting the EPLs into rows and columns of bays arranged within a frame member, placing a product description sheet adjacent to the frame member, and orienting apertures in the product description sheet adjacent displays within the EPLs so as to expose the displays.
It is a feature of the present invention that a plurality of prices can be displayed for a plurality of related items. Thus, the groups are particularly suited for use in promotional signs.
It is also a feature of the present invention that the apparatus can be mounted vertically, such as on walls, and placed on horizontal surfaces, such as tables. Thus, the present invention provides an alternative to mounting EPLs on shelf edges.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for grouping electronic price labels (EPLs).
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for grouping EPLs into rows and columns.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for facilitating use of EPLs in promoting items that are not located on standard merchandise shelves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign or other promotional apparatus containing groups of EPLs arranged in rows and columns.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sign or other promotional apparatus containing groups of EPLs for displaying different prices associated with related items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic price label system including groups of EPLs and method of managing the groups.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of managing rows and columns of EPLs which display different prices for different items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of managing rows and columns of EPLs which display different prices for different styles of a number of items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of managing rows and columns of EPLs which display regular and special prices for different items.